


An even brighter galaxy

by sapphicxrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicxrey/pseuds/sapphicxrey
Summary: The war is over. Finn and Poe finally get to live, to explore.To go above and beyong, to a bright galaxy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 292





	An even brighter galaxy

Somehow, Finn’s weight on his rumpled sheets feels familiar, close. 

Three full days have passed since the battle, hopefully their last one— Poe still hasn’t wrapped his head around the idea of being free, or _freer_ than he ever was. The Resistance still roars outside, fiery and alive. Poe couldn’t be more proud of them, all of them; he swallows, reminding himself the position he now held, he is a _General_. With Finn.

The proposition plays in his head all day long— and all night, if it means something. At the time, he didn’t have time to digest it, throwing himself in their playful and easy way of being around each other; although, now Poe has had time to think and he can’t get over the fact that Finn agreed, that _he wanted to do this with Poe._

Finn is, of course, aware of how much the fact that Holdo took over instead of him the first time hurt Poe; Finn also knows how guilty Poe felt afterwards. A year is a very long time, their dynamic changed, they got impossibly closer to one another; a shimmer makes its way down Poe’s spine, memories of hushed secrets, silent confessions, playful teasing unreeling in his mind.

And Finn is sitting there, by his side, on his bed, talking calmly to Beebee-Ate. Poe takes a moment to look at Finn, just _look_. 

Finn is tall and gorgeous. Half-soft, half-badass. He’s all full lips and defined angles. His sleeves are way up, gathering around his elbows, his jacket long forgotten. Finn looks nervous around the corner of his eyes, but he smiles at Poe with one corner of his lips and says “what do you think?”

Poe has, of course, completely lost track of the conversation. Beebee-Ate briefs him quickly, too quick for Finn and his still not mastered Binary— thank the stars for this little droid. They are talking about planets, places to liberate, to go on missions, but, mainly, to visit.

Finn eyes the droid, distracted. “Have you been to those places?”

“I have been to a lot, buddy.”

“Like where?”  
  
“Well, huh—” Poe’s cut by Beebee-Ate beeping at him, suggesting something.

Finn and Poe smile to each other, camaraderie sweeping its way through them. They are Generals after all, so not-that-important-now classified information shouldn’t be an issue. Poe would fight any who dared to deny this to them, to Finn.

Beebee-Ate beeps and rolls back, searching through his memory for the map to the old Luke Skywalker, the very thing that brought them together in the first place. Poe looks at Finn, biting his lip, as both of them hit the mattress, looking up at the map of the galaxy.

This is fine. It’s fine.

This is a terrible idea, Poe thinks. But it’s fine.

Whether he likes it or no, the stars come out to play.

Finn flashes a smile, an even brighter galaxy hovering over his glistening eyes. _Fuck_ , he’s screwed. But Poe carries on, because he isn’t sure there is another way— or if he even wants one.

“So you’ve been everywhere?” Finn asks, “even here?”

He’s pointing somewhere in the Mid Rim, Poe’s pilot knowledge kicking in, his brain coming up with all sorts of routes to get there.

“That’s Aleen” Poe says, pointing with his jaw to the planet, “rocky planet, too bright for his own good; though I once met a Kindalo that told me the craziest stories about the Underworld, pisses me off we can’t go down there,” Poe explains, gesturing to the sparkling planets, “non-breathable.”

“And this one?”

“Narq”, Poe shoots back, “wet, gloomy; although if we go, there is no way we are getting close to those Narquois bastards, all the want is to get you all drugged up with their mushrooms so you embarrass yourself over a cheap table.”

Finn laughs wholeheartedly, causing their bodies to brush, mingling even closer.

“That one.”

“Riosa, nasty, violent and home of the best liquor I ever had, I remember Snap and I…”

They carry on like this for a while. Finn is curious about it all, laughing at Poe’s bad jokes and teasing him to tell more embarrassing bits than he should. They also make plans. Poe wants to take Finn on lots of adventures, he may have visited dozens of planets but there are much more to discover, or they could rediscover the ones Poe already knew; maybe even go to Yavin, to his home, his dad. 

Poe is fantasizing again, he’s only half listening to Finn talk about a planet Jess told him about. Yeah, he could take Finn places, everything is different with him by his side, he bets they would discover secret places in Yavin too, his dad would love him.

His fantasy stops the moment Beebee-Ate beeps at him, his little droid needs to recharge. Sadly, Finn and Poe witness as their little galaxy, all those spots they have promised each other they will visit, fade away.

The room is quiet now. Poe’s skin on fire, extremely aware of where him and Finn touch, their shoulders, their knees.

“Poe.” Finn says.

Poe hums in response.

Finn moves, Poe mimics him, so they are now facing each other. 

This is a terrible idea, but Poe Dameron is full of them.

“What were you going to tell Rey?” The question escapes Poe’s lips before he can stop it.

He almost expects Finn to shove him away in a playful manner and just tell him that he wants to date Rey, which is totally fine and Poe is great with it. One-hundred percent endorsed. It’s fine.

Instead, Finn gets impossibly close, his breath covering Poe’s lips, their noses brushing, and when Finn kisses him, he’s smiling into it. 

One hand slides to the nape of Poe’s neck, cradling it. There is something unique about their kiss, Poe isn’t used to it— it’s measured, deliberate. _Soft._ Poe never wants it to stop.

He settles to pulling Finn by the sway of his waist, pressing their bodies flush. Poe kisses back, but he lets himself be kissed however Finn wants to kiss him. First, it’s sweet and deep, both of them leaning into it, Poe is afraid he swoons at some point. 

Finn breaks off and says, “you were _jealous_?”

Poe wants to laugh, and probably would have if he wasn’t so distracted at the look of Finn’s flushed lips. 

“Yes, _kriffing hell_ , I’ve wanted you long enough.”

Poe smiles as he’s hauled up into another kiss; bruising one this time, still sloopy and a bit messy, Poe being too eager and Finn not being sure of what to do. It’s perfect.

“Come here.” Poe whispers, his voice soft.

He’s climbing into the bed now, propping himself up on his elbows, by the pillows. Finn doesn’t waste his time, kicks his shoes off and tears off his shirt; Poe finds it difficult to breathe now. Finn looks different now, bathed in the moonlight, unlike the other times when Poe had seen him shirtless, when they were in a war, injured and running for their lives; now his muscles look firm and impossibly soft.

Poe is sure that if he doesn’t get his hands on Finn, he will lose all the sanity he has left. _Still worth it,_ he thinks, as Finn’s body settles over him, a warm, steady weight, _so kriffing worth it._ One of Finn’s hands wander over his stomach, soft brushes, till he stumbles across the chain. Poe’s ring.

“Is that?”

Poe nods. He has told Finn about it, of course he has. Poe would gladly tell everything to Finn, spend the rest of his time with him.

Finn delicately touches the ring, measuring it, its significance. Poe wants to scream, hand the ring over to Finn as he has almost done too many times. He also wants to kiss him thoroughly. Kiss him again. Just never stop.

He reaches over and connects their lips again. Finn pulling him in another all-consuming kiss, laying all his weight on Poe, pinning him to the mattress; thank the stars, the devastating sound Poe makes is swallowed by the kiss. 

Poe’s mouth moves, slides against Finn’s jaw, to his neck, breathing him in, using his lips, kissing and nipping, knowing there will be a mark in the morning. 

“I’ve, huh,” Finn says, pausing for a second, “never done a lot.”

A trail of kisses is left down Finn’s neck again, Poe hums, understanding. Finn had told him about his best mate in the Order, Slip, his death but also the good moments— well, the “not horrifying ones” as Poe calls them, the tentative kisses shared in the dark. 

Poe reaches, switching them, he's straddling Finn now, both of them hot and panting. Tentatively, Poe brings Finn up to him, his man now sitting and kissing him to no end. Poe's hands wander to his back, all those muscles; he notices how Finn’s breath hitches as he realizes what’s Poe going to do. Finally, he makes it to the scarred skin of Finn’s back.

“Poe,” Finn breathes more than says, “it’s still there, it’s never going away.”

He doesn’t reply; instead, Poe stirs them softly, they are now perpendicular to the bed headboard. Poe’s hands are on his back. 

The damaged skin is still there, a constant reminder of what they have gone through. Poe places his lips on the tip of it, near the end of Finn’s shoulder; his man gaps, Poe brings him closer, his mouth caressing the skin, holding them both together. 

Finally, Finn leans back into Poe. He trusts him, Poe realizes, an awful decision on Finn’s end, really, because it blows his fucking mind. He’s never been like this, Poe thinks, as Finn’s lips come back to him, Poe the one being pinned again. He’s never been kissed like this, how did he even like kissing before Finn?

His mouth travels, making Finn shiver beneath him; he’s marveled out by just how much he loves the man. Poe discovers all of his curves and dents. A map of little stars scattered around Finn, stories to be told.

Poe recalls thinking that map, that kriffing map that got them into this in the first place, was bright; turns out, Finn is an even brighter galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it !! this was heavily inspired by the book Red, White and Royal Blue and this [tweet](https://twitter.com/sapphicleia/status/1209201195857989639?s=20) one of my headcanons !


End file.
